


the teeth behind that smile

by little fox productions (kitsuneasika)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneasika/pseuds/little%20fox%20productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasu was a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the teeth behind that smile

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any ownership over the Yu Yu Hakusho. The title comes from a quote that Kurama says to Karasu during their fight.
> 
>   
> _"I thought you'd know better than to corner an animal like a fox, Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth."_  
>  — Youko Kurama

Karasu was a fool.

Kurama hadn't confided the reason for his determination to defeat the demon himself, but he hadn't needed to. Hiei could see it with his own eyes, the way that Karasu looked at Kurama as they fought. 

Karasu desired him— wanted to kill him because he found his body beautiful, even as he mocked it for being fragile.

And that was why he was a fool. 

What made Kurama beautiful was his _power_ , not his appearance— _that_ was inconsequential. His beauty came from his strength, from his mind, from his ability to defeat his opponents even with the worst of odds.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. Soon, Kurama would show him the error of his ways.


End file.
